


The Other Woman

by brujatrixie



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Smut, idk i just really love this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujatrixie/pseuds/brujatrixie
Summary: The heat seeping into the apartment from the California sun and the heat of Trixie’s body against hers was almost too much for Katya. “God, Trixie, I love you,” Katya whispered, moving down to press her lips to Trixie’s neck, just under her ear.





	The Other Woman

**Author's Note:**

> another one that was originally on tumblr, but I love it so much and i fixed some little things lol. it was inspired by Boyfriend by Tegan and Sara ;) TW for cheating

“Hey bitch,” Trixie said, opening the door to her and Katya’s shared apartment. 

“Hey.” Katya was sitting on a yoga mat on her living room floor in a sports bra and leggings. The coffee table was pushed aside so she could fully extend her limbs and contort herself into various positions. 

“I got coffee!” Trixie walked in and made herself comfortable on the couch, sipping on a drink that was likely more sugar than coffee. 

“You are a goddess,” Katya said. She stood from the mat and languidly kissed the other blonde. 

When she pulled away, she sat back down on her yoga mat, facing away from Trixie. She spread her legs as wide as she could, until she was almost in a middle split, and leaned forward, stretching both her hamstrings and back. 

As Katya was holding the position, she felt a soft finger trace down the curve of her spine. “You know,” Trixie started, “I have today off.” 

The older woman sat up and leaned back into Trixie, who was now sitting crosslegged on the floor. “Hm, me too. What a coincidence.”

Trixie placed an open mouthed kiss on Katya’s shoulder. “Wow, I wonder what we should do today then.” She lightly traced her fingers up the exposed flesh of Katya’s side.

“Yeah, I wonder.” Katya turned her head and kissed the parts of Trixie’s neck that she could reach without turning around. When she finally did turn around, she smiled at the blush she could see coloring Trixie’s cheeks. “You’re so beautiful.” 

“Thank you.” Trixie looked down at the floor for a moment, then back to Katya. She reached out to place her hand on Katya’s chin to guide her down into another long kiss. The shorter woman effortless climbed into Trixie’s lap, straddling her, without removing her lips from the other’s. Trixie’s hands were everywhere and nowhere all at once. 

The heat seeping into the apartment from the California sun and the heat of Trixie’s body against hers was almost too much for Katya. “God, Trixie, I love you,” Katya whispered, moving down to press her lips to Trixie’s neck, just under her ear.

Trixie responded by squeezing her ass as Katya’s hips rolled against her. “Kat?”    
“Yeah?” 

“Get up.”

Katya stood so fast it made both their heads spin. Trixie held her hand out for Katya to help her up and as soon as she was upright, she was pushing Katya back onto the couch. She straddled Katya’s waist and kissed her roughly as she trailed her hand down Katya’s body. She didn’t even bother to pull down the other woman’s leggings, just slid her hand underneath them. Katya bit down on Trixie’s lip as she slid one finger inside of her, then a second almost immediately. 

“Fuck, Trix,” Katya panted. 

Trixie was kissing her jaw now, letting her long blonde curls fall in both their faces. Katya rutted against her hand, her muscles tightening around it. “Come on, baby,” she whispered. She pumped her fingers faster and the tight confines of Katya’s leggings were forcing her palm against the older woman's clit. 

Katya came with a loud moan as Trixie’s teeth scraped over a day-old hickey she had created at the base of Katya’s neck. Before the taller blonde could climb off of her, Katya was pulling her dress up and over her head. Katya flipped them so that she was on top now, leaning down to kiss Trixie. She attempted to pull Trixie’s panties down with one hand while she held herself up with the other, but chuckled when she heard the lace rip. “Sorry,” she mumbled against Trixie’s lips.

The other woman was unfazed. “Just fucking rip them off of me.” 

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Katya pulled hard at the hole she had already created and smirked when she felt the seam give. Not wanting Katya to rip the lace of her favorite bralette, Trixie sat up and pulled it off. “Fuck,” Katya whispered, staring at her breasts. She traced her finger around one of Trixie’s mocha colored nipples and her tongue around the other.

The darker blonde took the time to worship Trixie’s torso with her lips and tongue as she worked her way down. She let her lips linger on Trixie’s thighs until the other girl was whining in anticipation. Katya finally indulged her, lifting one of Trixie’s legs to rest over her shoulder and digging her fingers into her other thigh. Katya swiped her tongue across Trixie’s clit, causing the younger woman to buck her hips. Katya responded by shifting so that she could hold Trixie in place while she fucked her with her tongue.

Trixie was panting, close to coming, when her phone started buzzing on the floor. “Fuck, Katya. It’s Dan. I ha-have to get that but I don’t want you to ever s-stop doing that.” 

Katya looked up at her with a mischievous glint in her eye. “You’re an actor, Tallulah. Answer your boyfriend and _act_ like I’m not about to make you cum.” 

Never one to back down from a challenge, Trixie picked up the phone. “Hey babe.” Her breath hitched as Katya continued to eat her out. “No, we’re just … _fuck._ Oh, no, sorry I just knocked over my water.” 

Katya looked up at her through thick lashes and Trixie could tell she was smirking. 

“Yeah, _yeah_. Okay Dan. I’ll see you later. Sorry, I really have to go. _Jesus._ I…” Trixie was trying so hard to keep her composure and it only spurred Katya on. She could feel Trixie’s body begin to tense as she was getting closer to an orgasm. “ _Uh-huh._ Love you, too.” She hung up the phone and nearly threw it onto the floor. Her back arched and she grabbed a fistful of Katya’s hair. “Jesus fuck, Katya,” she cried as she came. 

Once she had the strength, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked pointedly at the woman on the other end of the couch. “What?” Katya asked. 

“You fucking bitch,” Trixie laughed.

Katya just shrugged. “I know you always win at this game.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“If you wanna play games, Tracy, I’ll _play_ games.” Katya got up and started toward her room.

“What are you talking about?” Trixie got up to follow her.

“Nothing. You look like you just got fucked, you might want to do something about it before Dan gets here.” Katya flopped down onto her bed and opened her laptop. She reached for her glasses on the bedside table and saw the way Trixie crossed her legs. She looked at the woman standing in her doorway over the rim of her glasses, which she knew drove Trixie crazy. “There something you need?”

Katya’s voice seemed to break Trixie out of her trance and she stalked over to her. “Dan won’t be here for hours.”

“And what does that have to do with me?” Katya dropped her voice an octave, letting the low sound vibrate through the room.

“Why did you put your glasses on?” Trixie sat on the side of Katya’s bed and put her hand on the back of the laptop, shutting it. 

“To read?” 

“Oh, okay.” Trixie got up and started to walk out of the room. 

“Wait!” Katya leaned forward and grabbed her wrist. “Fuck, I fucking hate you.” She moved her laptop to the table with her free hand and pulled Trixie down on top of her with the other.

“Do you though?” Trixie smiled knowingly. 

“I love you.” Katya was looking at her so intensely that the other woman had to look away. 

“I know.” Not wanting to hear the reply, Trixie kissed her. 

When they broke for air, Katya sighed. “We can’t keep doing this.” 

“I know.” This time, Trixie looked at her for a moment. _Big mistake_ she thought.

“I don’t wanna be your secret anymore.” 

The younger blonde kissed Katya again, hooking her arms around the shorter woman’s neck. They stayed like that, holding on to each other and kissing, without a word, for god knows how long. When they finally untangled themselves from each other, Trixie checked the time. “Fuck, I have to get ready.”

The inevitable disappointment in Trixie leaving her arms for Dan was something Katya had yet to get over. At this point, she didn’t think she ever would. “Alright.” 

“I’m sorry.” Trixie got up from Katya’s bed and into her own room. She left Katya there wondering if she meant that she was sorry for having to go, or sorry for the situation that they were in. 

***** 

The following night, Katya was on their balcony smoking a joint when Trixie finally came back. She didn’t have her phone or a watch, but she knew it was closer to two in the morning than to midnight. One of her hands clenched into a fist when she put together _why_ Trixie was coming in so late. She was stumbling through the living room, clearly drunk. Her skirt was on backwards. 

“Kat?”

“Out here, Trix.” 

“Hi, baby.” Trixie leaned out the window, smiling at Katya. 

“Hi. How was your night? Or should I say nights?” Katya asked, stubbing out the end of her joint in the ashtray. 

“Good,” Trixie slurred. 

“Alright, let’s get you some water.” Katya climbed back into their apartment and got Trixie a large glass of water from the kitchen. “Here, drink up. I don’t feel like cleaning up puke later.” 

“Excuse _you_. I’m from Wisconsin. I know how to handle my liquor.” Trixie laughed at her own joke as she sat down on the couch. Katya leaned against the door frame, watching her until she drank the entire glass. 

“Okay, Barbie, let’s get you to bed.” Katya walked over and let Trixie lean on her as she stood so she wouldn’t fall. “How did you manage to get this drunk?”

“We went to a, um, a house party! It was so fun! They played really good music and the hostess linked me to the spotify playlist! Wanna hear?” Trixie was all smiles and stumbling steps as Katya walked her into her bedroom.

“I—“ Katya didn’t even get a chance to say no before Trixie’s phone started blaring “Boyfriend” by Tegan and Sara. Trixie was too drunk to get the implication, but in that moment, Katya felt like god was fucking with her. 

Now, Trixie was dancing around her room to the song and singing the vowel sounds. “Come dance, Kat!” 

“No, Trix. It’s really late, why don’t we put pajamas on?” She was talking to Trixie like she was a child, but Katya couldn’t help it. It was late and she was tired in more ways than one. 

“Boo!” Trixie pouted as she tried to undo the buttons of her shirt. After at least a full minute of trying, she looked up at Katya through her lashes. “Help?” 

Katya sighed and walked over, slowly undoing the buttons. In an attempt to steady herself, Trixie leaned her head against the other woman’s shoulder and put one hand on her hip. Katya quickly finished unbuttoning her shirt and tapped her on the arm. “All done.” 

Trixie hummed in response. She picked her head up, but left her hand on Katya’s hip. Without a word, she leaned forward and kissed Katya’s collarbone, too drunk to care that her teeth were lightly dragging across it. Out of habit (and desperate want, if she was being totally honest), Katya tilted her head back to allow access to her entire neck. She threaded her hands through Trixie’s curls and they stayed like that for a while, until she felt Trixie sucking bruises into her skin. 

“Okay, time for bed.” Katya gently pushed Trixie back and away from her neck. 

“Katya!” Trixie whined. “I still have my makeup on!” 

“You can take it off in the morning.” 

“No!” Trixie responded like Katya was dumb. “You know I won’t be able to sleep without showering.”   


“Trixie, please. You can’t right now, not unless I go with you and —“ Trixie’s eyebrows shot up at the prospect of Katya getting into the shower with her. “No.” 

“Please, Kat! Help! I am _too_ drunk!” She started to make her way into the bathroom, keeping a hand on the wall for support. “You can’t let me do this by myself, what if I get hurt?” 

“That’s so manipulative,” Katya mumbled. Even so, she followed Trixie into the bathroom and even unzipped her skirt for her. “Don’t try anything,” she said as she turned on the shower. 

“Sure.” Trixie shrugged, clearly planning to defy Katya. 

“I’m serious, Tracy.” Katya pulled off her t-shirt and underwear and stepped into the hot water. “Come on.” She held her hand out to help Trixie in and slid the glass door shut. She turned them around so that Trixie’s back was underneath the stream of water. “I’ll help you.” 

“You’re so good to me, Kat.” Trixie sighed, leaning against her again.

“It’s okay, baby.” The shorter woman was supporting most of Trixie’s weight as she wet a face cloth. “Okay, can you look at me?” 

Trixie lifted her head up and smiled, “Forever.”

Katya was thankful that she was already pink from the heat. “Let me get this makeup off of you.” She reached for the makeup remover and ended up having to press herself flush against Trixie in their tiny shower. 

Trixie’s breath hitched and she immediately put her hands on Katya’s waist. “Thought we weren’t doing this,” she mumbled into Katya’s shoulder. 

“Me neither,” Katya replied, fervently kissing Trixie and tasting Jack Daniels on her tongue. 

Trixie sloppily worked her way down Katya’s body with her mouth. Her hands dug into Katya’s hips in an attempt to hold her balance as she got down on her knees and hooked one of the other woman’s legs over her shoulder. Katya focused on the feeling of the water hitting her bare chest and Trixie’s heavy breaths. She grabbed the handle on the door with one hand and had the other pressed against the wall to keep herself from falling as Trixie’s tongue circled her clit. 

“Fucking, you can’t even manage to stand up right and you’re still so _fucking good._ ” 

Trixie leaned her head back to look up at Katya. “Stop fucking talking and let me concentrate.” She bit Katya’s thigh, causing the older woman to yelp, then continued to fuck into her with her tongue. She could feel Katya’s body begin to tense, so she dragged her tongue back to Katya’s clit, licking and sucking until Katya was all but screaming her name as she was coming. 

Katya gingerly placed her leg back down on the shower floor and looked down at Trixie who was still on her knees. “Stay there,” Katya said when she saw the drunk girl trying to get up. Katya got down on her knees as well, reaching for the makeup remover and face cloth that had been abandoned. “Let’s get this off of you.”

“You’re not gonna fuck me?” Trixie asked, covering her hand with her mouth when she realized that she had said that aloud and not just thought it. 

“Didn’t say that,” Katya smirked. 

Once Trixie’s makeup had been haphazardly removed and the shower was turned off, Katya was dragging Trixie to her bedroom. She was fed up with this entire situation, she didn’t want to be the ‘other woman’ but she _loved_ Trixie and as hard as she tried, she couldn’t stop. She knew Trixie had just gotten back from a two-day long date with Dan. A date in which they had definitely had sex, but she convinced herself that she didn’t care, that only the basest parts of her felt guilty. 

Trixie was naked on the bed in front of her and holy shit did Katya just want to spend the entire night kissing every single part of her. So that’s exactly what she did…until Trixie got too impatient.

“Katya!” She whined. 

“God, you’re a needy drunk. What?” Katya asked, hovering over her.

“You know _what_.” Trixie lifted her hips, trying to direct Katya’s attention. 

Katya decided to show mercy on the woman writhing underneath her and dipped one hand down, ghosting over where Trixie desperately wanted it. With no warning, Katya sunk two fingers deep inside of her, curling them the way she knew made Trixie moan. 

Katya removed her fingers only to replace them with her tongue. As she lapped at Trixie’s clit, she started to pump two fingers in and out of her again. As the pitch of Trixie’s moans rose higher and higher, Katya knew she was close. Her muscles started to tighten and Katya hovered over Trixie’s face again, letting Trixie put one hand on her back. “Hey, Trixie?” She asked. She stilled her hand but kept her fingers inside of Trixie.

“What?” Trixie breathed. 

The darker blonde started to move her hand slowly, speeding up as she spoke: “Does he make you cum like I do?” 

That sent Trixie over the edge. She dug her nails into Katya’s back so hard that she was sure it was bleeding and let out a half cry, half moan that she would probably be embarrassed about tomorrow. 

Katya kissed her, all teeth and tongue, then got out of her bed. “I’ll take that as a no,” she threw over her shoulder as she walked out the door and into her own bedroom. 

*****

The next morning, Katya woke up first and began her morning yoga routine. She was mid-pose when she heard the door to Trixie’s room click open. “Morning. How’s your head?” 

“Never had any complaints, thank you.” Trixie laughed and then immediately put her hand on her forehead, “Oh no. No laughing.” She walked into the kitchen and searched through the cabinets for the biggest coffee cup she could find. “Thank you for last night,” she said, returning to the living room to sit on the couch.

“Anytime. I’m glad you remember it, I was worried you wouldn’t and I felt guilty.” Katya shifted her pose so that she was facing Trixie.

“No, I remember enough. I trust you. Were you there when I called Dan at like three? I don’t remember calling him so I definitely didn’t talk to him. I might have done it on accident?”

“When you _what?_ ” Katya stopped what she was doing and just sat looking at her. “What time exactly?”

Trixie pulled out her phone and winced at the bright screen. “Um, 3:11.”

Katya’s mouth fell open. She was definitely fucking Trixie until at least 3:15. “You better hope you didn’t leave a voicemail.”

“Why?” Trixie furrowed her brows and looked at Katya before she realized. “Oh. Oh no.” 

“I mean, I guess we need to have a conversation then.” Katya looked anywhere but Trixie as she spoke. “It’s my fault for thinking that we could just keep doing this. It just felt so good, in both the literal and metaphorical sense.” She laughed and saw Trixie cover her head again at the noise. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay. And it’s not your fault, it’s mine. I’m the one in a long-term relationship. He asked me to move in with him last night and I-I said yes and then came home and you and I, we..” Trixie started to let tears fall. 

Katya got up, sat right next to her on the couch, and grabbed her hand. “Trix, don’t cry. It’s okay. Do you feel the same way about him? Do you really want to move in with him?” Katya braced herself for the response.

“I don’t know.” She leaned into Katya’s side, fully sobbing now.

“Okay… What about me?” Katya closed her eyes and inhaled. “How do you feel about me?” She held her breath.

“I don’t know. I’m so sorry.” 

Katya’s free hand clenched into a fist. “It’s alright, baby.” She pulled the younger girl into her and let her cry. “You know what happens next, right?” 

“Yeah, I do.” Trixie sat up and wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. 

“Okay. I’m going to stay here until you talk to Dan to find out if you left a voicemail, okay?” Trixie nodded. “Then I’m gonna stay with Alaska until you figure out what you want to do. I love you so much Trix, but you can’t keep treating me like your boyfriend and then calling me like your best friend. At least, not right now.” 

“Yeah, I understand. I never meant for any of this to happen, you know that right? I —“ Trixie’s phone started to ring. “It’s Dan.” 

“You have to answer it.” Katya squeezed her hand. Part of her hoped she’d left a voicemail. It’d be the end of their relationship and it’d make everything much less complicated. On the other hand, she just wanted Trixie to be happy. As her best friend, she didn’t want to watch her friend go through another heartbreak.

As she listened to Trixie’s end of the conversation, she could tell that there was no message, so she got up to call Alaska. Within the hour, she had a bag packed. Trixie was waiting for her in the living room when she was ready to leave. “I’ll call you, okay?” The taller blonde stood to wrap Katya in her arms.

“Yeah, Trix, okay. Not to make it harder on you, but I love you so _fucking_ much.” 

“I know, Kat. I’m so sorry I got us into this.” Trixie could feel tears welling up again.

“Hey, I’m a grown woman living in real time, I’m just as responsible. And _please_ don’t think you’re ever going to lose me as a friend, okay? No matter what happens, you’re my best friend.” Katya stepped away and walked out the door, leaving Trixie alone to figure everything out. 

*****

It didn’t take Trixie nearly as long to make her choice as she thought it would. The second Katya walked out the door, she knew. She suspected she knew before that, but the thought hadn’t crossed her conscious mind until that moment. 

Still, she sat down at the kitchen table to really think everything over. She loved Dan, but was she _in_ love with him? “Jesus, that’s so cliche” she said to herself. 

She definitely knew she didn’t want to move in with him. She had only said yes because she was drunk and happy in the moment. She also definitely knew that she wanted to live with Katya for as long as possible. 

Trixie pulled out a notebook and began making a list of pros and cons. Despite the situation she was currently in, she took relationships and sex very seriously. She wouldn’t just fuck a random person, she was fucking _Katya…_ and Dan. 

By lunch time, she had made a rational, thought-out decision. She called Dan and asked him to come over, saying that she had to talk to him about something.

“Hey babe,” he smiled at her.

“Hi, come on in.” She stepped aside to let him into her apartment. 

“What’s going on?” He didn’t look worried, just very slightly concerned. 

“Okay, here’s the thing. Um, why don’t we sit?” Trixie guided him over to the couch. She decided to just rip the bandaid off: “I don’t think that we should be together anymore.” 

“What?” He leaned back, shocked. “Last night you wanted to move in together?”

“I’m so sorry, Dan. It’s just, I—“ Trixie was at a loss for words. She felt so guilty for what she had been doing to him. He didn’t deserve it. 

“Trixie, I love you, please.”

“Dan, I cheated on you.” They spoke at the same time.

“ _What_?” He stood up, towering over her.

“I slept with someone else.” She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the hurt on Dan’s face.

“Was it a one-time thing?” His tone considerably softened. She couldn’t believe he might forgive her if it was.

“No.” 

“I fucking knew that was Katya’s voice on that message,” he seethed.

“What message?” Trixie’s hands were shaking. 

“The one you left me last night. I couldn’t really be sure of what was happening The sound was so muffled, all I could hear was fragments of words and you heavy breathing, so I was gonna ignore it. But now that makes so much sense.” He ran his hand through his hair, trying to think of his next words. “It is her, right?” 

“Yes. I am _so_ sorry, Dan.” She was crying again, she couldn’t help it. 

“How long?” Dan shut his eyes as tight as possible, bracing himself for the answer.

“Six months.”

“ _Six months!_ Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Dan, I —“

“You’re telling me for one fourth of our relationship you were cheating on me? Fuck you, Trixie. You’re right, we shouldn’t be together anymore.” He walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

Trixie was left alone, sitting cross legged on the couch. She couldn’t figure out whether she was sad about how she had just ended a two year long relationship or sad about the fact that she just felt relieved. She let herself spend the rest of the day and part of the evening just kind of wallowing. She knew she did the right thing by ending it with Dan, but part of her would always feel guilty about what she had put him through. 

She watched the sun set on her and Katya’s little balcony, turning Katya’s empty ashtray over and over in her hands. She made the decision to call Katya in the morning. It would give them both the time to process everything that had happened — been happening — over the last six months. She was upset with herself for what she had done to Dan but she hated herself for what she had done to Katya. It was something they were going to have to work through and she knew it was all her fault, even if Katya was a willing participant. _At least,_ she thought, _we can work through it together._

*****

The next morning, Katya was woken up by her phone vibrating Alaska’s hardwood floor. She reached down and answered it without looking at the caller ID. “Hello?”

“Kat? Did I wake you? Sorry.” 

“Trix?” 

“Yeah, baby, it’s me.”

Katya sat bolt upright. “What’s up?” 

“Come home.” 


End file.
